Passive optical networking is well known in the art to provide telecom services, such as video, voice and data. However, the use and requirements of telecom providers are very different than those of the enterprise. While telecom providers must are closed networks with very specialized and highly trained network engineers, enterprise users may run the gamut from knowledgeable to novices.
A better paradigm for configuring and managing an enterprise network are desired.